An Attack to Remember
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: When attacking the bad guy's hideout, the bros and Charley are taken captive. Can Charley get them out? And why isn't she upset?
1. Chapter 1

Charley surveyed the makeshift battlefield with a composed look. Mangled cat contraptions lay smoking on the ground, kitty soldiers were running for their lives, and three very smug Martian mice were leaning against their bikes, smirking.

"Well, looks like your usual stamp of approval," Charley finally chuckled.

"Why of course, Miss Charley Girl," Vinnie grinned. "Only the best from _us._"

"Ah, cut it Vinnie. It's time to give old Rhineheart a taste of his medicine," Throttle said, his eyes narrowing.

Ah, yes, this week's villian, and the reason Charley was out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and forests. Andrew Rhineheart, billionaire businessman, or something like that, had taken up the Plutark's trick of taking over a planet: by buying it.

So far, Rhineheart hadn't been able to do much damage to Earth, the bros were making sure of it. But, Charley knew it was only a matter of time before something big went down...

"Let's go in, bros. Rhineheart should be expecting us," Throttle growled.

"I wonder if he'll serve refreshments," Vinnie joked.

The bros turned to the little cottage a little ways from the battlefield, smoke curling up and out of its chimmney.

"Let's go pay him a visit," Modo agreed, revving his engine expectantly.

"Let's rock," Throttle began.

"And ride!" the two other boys cheered, zooming toward the building. Charley hopped onto her bike, a little classic beauty, nothing like the boys, and headed for the building. The three boys charged right in, Charley close behind, and was shocked by what they found:

Nothing.

"Something's not right," Throttle muttered, looking around himself warily. The fire was still blazing, the house was well kept, the table was even set. But the question remained, what happened to Rhineheart?

Charley moved over to the right side of the room, her gaze sliding over tables and chairs, curtains, and rugs. The house looked like a normal person lived there, not a billionaire...There were picture frames on the mantle over the fireplace, and Charley took a moment to really look at this Andrew Rhineheart guy. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found a familiar face in one of the frames...

"Where is this guy? We pinned him in here!" Modo exclaimed.

"I don't know, but keep on alert. Charley-Girl, you might want to stay outside til we get this place searched. You never know what, or who, can be hiding," Throttle told the mechanic.

"Ah, and right you are!"

The group whirled to the front door, still wide open, and now framing a man in the doorway. Charley took in the light brown hair, piercing green eyes, dark tanned skin, red plaid shirt, jeans, and the two evil looking robots behind him in shock.

"Jarvis, Alpha, if you would be so kind," the man said, motioning toward the biker mice.

"Certainly sir," one of the robots replied.

"Right away," the other agreed.

Two sets of robot arms zipped out, pinning the biker mice to the wall. Charley got a sick feeling in her stomach as horror wrote itself on her face.

"Let them go, Rhineheart!" she demanded of the villian. Andrew Rhineheart just turned his gaze to her.

"Do I look stupid?" he asked back. "Jarvis, Alpha, if you would throw them in a cell. The lady I will have a nice little chat."

"Certainly sir,"

"Right away!"

"Run Charley!" three Martian voices exclaimed as they were hauled away.

"So, it's Charley now?" Andrew smirked at her.

~(0)~

"We gotta get out of here!" Throttle muttered.

"Just thinkin' about our Charley-Girl all alone with that weirdo," Modo shuddered. "It makes me sick."

"I can't believe we got trapped. After Limburger and Rump, and all those little bad guys inbetween, and we get caught by some nobody! This is going to trash my rep..." Vinnie sighed.

"You never had a rep, Vin."

"Yeah I did, I was the baddest mammajamma in the galaxy!" he declared resolutely, proud of his accomplishment.

"So, do you got a clue on how we're breaking out of here?" Throttle asked the baddest mammajamma in the galaxy.

"Well, Modo shot at it, you rammed it, and I tried picking it, so...no."

"Great." Modo and Throttle groaned.

"What do you think Charley-Girl's dealing with?" Vinnie asked quietly.

"Hopefully nothing to bad," Throttle replied. "She's a tough girl to crack, she'll be okay."

"You think so?" Vinnie asked hopefully.

"I know so, but we gotta get ourselves out of here in order to make sure she stays that way. She'll probably yell at us for taking so long anyway."

"Charley-Girl angry is _not_ something I want to deal with..." Modo shuddered again, thinking about the mechanic's wrath. She was absolutely _scary_ when provoked, and the boys always tried to keep her anger under wraps.

"Good thing you don't have too," a familiar voice smiled, and the three boys turned toward the open cell door.

Their favorite mechanic was leaning against the doorframe, a grin on her face.

"CHARLEY!" the bros exclaimed, running over to their girl.

"You're alright!"

"How'd you get away from him?"  
"You're not hurt, are you Charley Ma'am?"

"She's fine," a gruff voice sighed, and the boys turned to see Andrew Rhineheart in the same room as them.

"Rhineheart," Throttle growled, moving to stand in front of Charley.

The bros readied themselves to attack.

"Guys!" Charley snapped, moving to stand between the two groups. "Chill out."

"What are you doing? Get out of the way, Charley." Throttle murmured.

"Andie isn't a threat guys," Charley snorted. "As if."

"Excuse me, Lena?" Andrew responded.

"All I'm saying is you're good at heart," Charley said quickly, trying to make up something. "How about we all go upstars and I'll explain?"

"This better be one good explanation, Charley-Girl." Throttle warned her.

"Did he just call you 'Lena'?" Vinnie whispered as he passed her.

Charley just smiled sheepishly, and followed them up.

"Andie's a friend from camp," she began once they were in the living room. "He hasn't gone by Andie in years though, so I didn't realize we were actually going after him."

"I still can't believe you know those creatures, Lena," Andrew Rhineheart responded, annoyance written on his face.

The group was situated around the room, the mice on one side, Andie Rhineheart at the little table, drinking out of a mug like this wasn't a 'ready to attack' moment.

His robots were making _sure_ the situation remained tense.

"Anyway," Charley pushed on. "We went to a summer camp together. Back then I was still going by Charlene, so I was experimenting with nick names. Lena was one of the options," Charley said ruefully.

"Charley's better," Vinnie muttered.

"And Andie and I became friends. And because of that friendship, he has agreed to stop his Take Over nonsense,"

"I never said-"

"At least pull back a bit," Charley amended.

"I guess I can, as long as your pets don't come destroying everything!" Andie responded indignantly.

"We are _not_ her pets!" Three voices exclaimed in unison.

"Great, it's settled," Charley brightened, clapping her hands happily. "I think we should probably get going. We've overstayed our welcome, and I would hate to impose."

"You're welcome back anytime, Lena. But please, leave the creatures at home next time," Andie chuckled. Charley bit her lip as she noticed her bros getting angry.

"Course, we'll get going. Guys, let's go!" Charley ushered her gang out, turning back to look at her friend. "I can't believe you still have that picture of us," she told him, a reminesent smile on her face.

The picture she had noticed in his house?

The face she had recognized?

It was her own.

"It was one of my favorite summers," Andie replied, coming to stand next to her at the door.

"Charley! Come on!" Vinnie shouted, revving his engine.

"One sec!" Charley called back.

"Why are you with those odd balls anyway?" Andie asked her, shaking his head in confusion.

"They're family," Charley replied, shrugging. "You stick with your family."

_Later That Night_

"So how did you know that guy again, Charley-Girl?" Throttle asked the mechanic as they stopped for the night.

"Andie? From camp, I told you that," Charley replied as if the tan furred guy was five years old.

"Yeah, but how did you get him to let us go and make him stop taking over?" Vinnie asked, perplexed.

"Oh, well, he was my first boyfriend," Charley smiled. "Kinda important."

The three Martian mice just dropped their jaws in shock.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well bros, this looks like the end," Throttle remarked, looking at his two fellow Martians as they dangled over a boiling pot. The soupy green liquid bubbled and writhed beneath them, and Vinnie gulped.

They hung suspended over the vat, their hands tied up above their heads. They were barely hanging on, and knew this was the end. At least they had made Charley stay behind for this one...

"I can't believe we got caught..." Modo shook his head.

"And by a whack job like _her," _Vinnie grumbled, glaring daggers at the only other person in the room.

"I did it, I did it!" A woman's voice sing songed, and the bros turned to find their captor doing a victory dance. Her bright blond hair bounced up and down as she moved, her face grinned impishly, and her bright blue eyes barely concealed the crazy beneath. "I beat the Martian Mice!" She sang, doing a jig.

"You won't get away with this!" Vinnie shouted angrily. "The heat is messing up my fur!"

"Shut up, Vinnie," Modo muttered, shaking his head as the woman danced out of their reach.

~(0)~

Charley was getting antsy.

The bros had gone in over an hour ago, and they hadn't come back out. The old, one story abandoned building was still standing, and Charley worried about her friends. What was a girl to do?

She leaned on her bike, closing her eyes as she thought about what to do. Should she go in after them? What if they had already gotten the bad guy and had left her so they could get pizza? It was possible, right? Charley sighed, unsure. They wouldn't just leave her out here, Vinnie would at least have told her they were heading out...

"What should I do?" Charley thought aloud, taking out a quarter from her pocket. _Heads I go in, Tails I go home, _she mused, tossing the coin up into the air. She caught it on its way down, slapping it on her wrist and checking which side it landed on.

Heads?

Tails?

Heads.

Whether or not her guys were still in there, Charley was going in. She kicked her bike into gear, and zoomed down towards the old building. The wind whipped around her body, and Charley zipped through it, pushing to get to her destination. She paused outside the warehouse, getting off her bike and opening the door.

_Creeeeaaak._

Charley froze, the sound echoing throughout the building. _Stupid! _She hissed to herself, but kept moving, carefully. She looked around herself in confusion. The place was empty, there wasn't any sign of mouse or man. Puzzled, Charley headed towards the only door she saw:

An elevator.

"Well," she sighed. "Looks like I'm going down."

~(0)~

"I beat the mice, I beat the mice," the woman cackled happily, singing like this was the best thing ever. The bros simply hung above the bubbling cauldron, trying to figure a way out...before it was to late.

"You got anything to cut through the chains, Modo?" Throttle asked quietly, turning his sunglasses face toward the gray mouse. The big mouse shook his head.

"I ain't got nothing to get us out of _this _mess," he responded dejectedly.

"Maybe you can't, but I am an expert gymnast. I'll just swing out of harm's way," Vinnie replied loftily, trying to get some momentum as he swung back and forth. There was a ledge just a couple feet away, if he could just make it there... Vinnie took a deep breath, and swung towards the ledge.

"Hey, I got it!" He crowed, getting his feet on the ledge.

"Oh no you don't," the crazy woman tsked, and pushed him back off.

"Whoa!" Vinnie exclaimed, swinging back into place beside his bros. "How'd she get there?" He demanded. "I had it!"

"Quiet, Vin, I hear something," Throttle quieted him. The tan mouse cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better signal.

"The elevator," Modo murmured. "Someone's coming up the elevator."

The three bros turned toward the elevator in trepidation. There were only two thins that could come out of it, either it was the crazy lady's accomplice, or it was Charley.

They weren't sure which one they dreaded most.

_Ding!_

"Wha? Who's there?" The crazy lady demanded, twirling around as the elevator opened.

Out walked Charley.

"Oh no, this ain't good," Throttle mused.

"Not Charley Ma'am," Modo whispered in horror.

"She'll get killed!" Vinnie agreed, his already white face paling.

~(0)~

The door opened, and Charley looked around herself hesitantly.

_Yep_, she thought, _this definitely looks like an evil lair._

A bubbling, boiling toxic looking ooze was boiling in a huge pot, and hanging above the ghoulish concoction was her favorite Martian Mice.

"What in the?" Charley gaped, stepping out of the elevator.

"Hi-_yah_!" A woman's voice shouted, and Charley found herself on the floor with an exploding pain in her back. "Who are you? What do you want?" Charley turned towards the voice, a curious expression on her face as she stood up. She knew that voice...

Her assailant's hair was platinum blond, her eyes a clear, crystal blue. She wore an assortment of tie dyed colors, a baseball bat in one hand, and was looking at Charley like she was the crazy one here.

"Alana?" Charley questioned, staring at the other woman in shock.

"Wait, Lena?" The bat dropped from the blond's hand, and the two stared at each other in astonishment.

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"How are you, 'Lana?"

The two gushed simultaneously, pulling each other into a hug.

"You cut your hair," Alana accused.

"Needed a change," Charley replied easily. "I kinda like it this way though, easy to manage."

"I could never cut my hair, it's part of who I am, a statement really," Alana said honestly. "What have you been up to? It's been forever!"

"I own my own garage now," Charley responded proudly.

"The dream came true, congrats, Lena!"

"Why thank you, and what about you? How are things?"

"Smooth sailing, I'm an accomplished villainess these days," Alana replied.

"If you two are just going to catch up, can you LET US GO NOW?" Vinnie shouted down to them.

"I even caught the elusive Biker Mice from Mars," Alana continued, proud of her accomplishment.

"I see," Charley remarked, turning her gaze up to her other friends.

"LET US GO!" Vinnie screamed.

"Oh SHUT UP, YOU STUPID RODENT!" Alana screamed back. "Prisoners, what are you going to do?" Alana shrugged.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. They're my prisoners actually," Charley told her friend regretfully.

"What?"

"They escaped my garage, I'm here to drag them back. You don't mind, do you?" Charley said innocently.

_"You_ caught them? I'm impressed, Lena," Alana grinned approvingly.

"Thanks, I've been working on my evil laugh too," Charley smiled easily.

"One of the most important parts of being a villain," Alana nodded wisely.

"So can I take them back with me? Please 'Lana?" Charley asked, knowing her friend would cave.

"They were yours first, so I guess it's okay," Alana relented.

"Thanks, 'Lana, you're so understanding. We have to do coffee sometime," Charley replied.

"So much to catch up on, so little time."

"Give me your number, we'll go out to lunch this week or something."

"Totally," Alana smiled, writing down her number for Charley. "Here you go."

"Here's my number. And don't be a stranger, Alana," she smiled. "Now let me get my Martian Mice."

~(0)~

"So let me get this straight," Vinnie began, pacing in Charley's living room later that night. "You _know_ that whack-a-doodle? And are actually going to _lunch _with _her_?"

"Yeah," Charley shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"Where could you have possibly met that crazy lady? Jail? Psychiatric ward?" Vinnie continued.

"No, camp. We were best friends, too," Charley reminisced with a smile.

"Camp? She was allowed to go to camp?!" Vinnie exclaimed. "She's a menace to society!"

"One of my best friends, Vin," Charley reminded him.

"But-"

"No buts, Vin," she cut him off. "Now, you might want to do something about that fur of yours, it's a tad bit singed."

"Because your crazy friend left me hanging over a vat of toxic waste!"

"She's not that crazy. Andie was the craziest in our group."

"She went to the same camp as you and Andrew Rhineheart?" Vinnie asked dubiously.

"Yeah, we were pretty inseparable back then," Charley smiled, getting up. "It's late, I think I'm going to go to bed. Night Vin."

"What kind of camp did you go to?!"

**A/N: ****_I'm not completely sure if I'll keep this story going or not, but as it stands I think I might. Not regularly, but every now and then. Tell me what you think, see ya :)_**

**_~White Fairy Writer~_**


End file.
